Catherine Grace Godwin
Catherine Grace Godwin (25 December 1798 - May 1845) was a Scottish poet. Life Godwin was born Catherine Grace Garnett at Glasgow, the younger daughter of Thomas Garnett, M.D.. Her mother died at her birth, and after the premature death of her father in 1802 she, with her sister, was brought up by her mother's intimate friend, Miss Worboys. They resided at Barbon, near Kirkby Lonsdale in Westmoreland, where Catherine continued to live after her marriage in 1824 to Thomas Godwin, formerly of the East India Company's service.Garnett, 55. In 1824 she published The Night before the Bridal, and other poems, which was followed by The Wanderer's Legacy’ in 1829. This second volume attracted the favourable notice of Wordsworth, who honoured the authoress with exceptional attention and praise. His letter to her, printed by her biographer, conveys his opinion of the Spenserian stanza in Byron's hands, and of what he considered the corruption of the English language from the popularity of Scott's poems and novels. She is described as persevering, discriminating, and endowed with a keen sense of the ludicrous. She had acquired considerable proficiency in painting; the portrait prefixed to her poems is from a miniature by herself. After the death of her sister in 1832 Mrs. Godwin's health declined, and she wrote little more, except fugitive poems in albums and stories for the young. A volume of letters from the continent was published after her death, which took place in May 1845, after long suffering from spinal irritation. Writing Godwin's poems will hardly be thought to justify Wordsworth's high opinion. They indicate a highly refined and sensitive nature, but have more fluency than force, and in general merely reflect the style of Byron, of Wordsworth, or of Mrs. Hemans. Recognition Her poetical works were collected and published in a handsome illustrated volume in 1854, with a memoir by A. Cleveland Wigan. Publications Poetry *''The Night before the Bridal: A Spanish tale; Sappho: A dramatic sketch; and other poems. London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, Brown, & Green, 1824. *''The Wanderer's Legacy: A collection of poems, on various subjects. London: S. Maunder, 1829. *''The Reproving Angel: A vision''. London: S. Low, 1835. *''The Poetical Works''. London: Chapman & Hall, 1854. Novels *''Reine Canziana: A tale of modern Greece''. (2 volumes), London: Hurst, Robinson / A. Constable, 1825. Juvenile *''Esther More; or, Truth is wisdom''. London: John W. Parker, 1836. *''Basil Harlow; or, Prodigality is not generosity''. London: John William Parker, 1836. *''Cousin Kate; or, The punishment of pride''. London: 1836. *''Alicia Grey; or, To be useful is to be happy''. London: John W. Parker, 1837. *''Josephine; or, Early trials''. London: 1837. *''Louisa Seymour; or, Hasty impressions''. London: John William Parker, 1837. Scheming; a tale. 1838. See also *List of U.S. poets References * . Wikisource, Web, June 28, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"Ancient Cities" *"Introduction to The Wanderer's Legacy" *"The Monk of Camaldoli" ;About *Catherine Grace Godwin (1798-1845) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Godwin, Catherine Grace Category:1798 births Category:1845 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Scottish poets Category:People from Glasgow Category:Poets